Back to Paradise
by Kasey Sanada
Summary: A girl is found near the base and it's up to Kou to find a way to get her home, or does he want her to stay.... with him? (May become NC-17 in later chapters, haven't decided)


(Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory does not belong to me. It belongs to Sotsu Agency, Sunrise, and Bandai.)  
  
Cecily: Ohayo minna-chan!! I've been wanting to write a fic with Kou for the longest time, but I couldn't figure out who to put him with. Now I have!  
Kou: Who is it, Cecily-chan?  
Cecily: You have to wait to find out!  
Kou: (rolls her eyes) You're enjoying having the readers wait, aren't you?  
Cecily: (jumps up and down) Hai! Now if you want to find out, read the fic! Enjoy minna-chan!  
  
Back to Paradise  
by Cecily Ronah  
  
Chapter 1: The Mysterious Girl  
  
"Yo, Kou!"  
Lieutenant Kou Uraki looked up from his repairs to the Gundam Zephyranthes to see Insign Chuck Keith looking at him with a somewhat hyper look. "What's the problem Keith?" he asked as he wiped his hands off with a towel.  
"You're not going to believe this! Mora and Nina were coming back from town from doing errands, and about 10 miles southwest from the base they found a mobile suit!"  
Kou's eyebrows raised slightly. "A mobile suit? Was it one of Zeon's?"  
"No." Kou and Keith turned to face Nina Purpleton, with Mora Bascht right next to her. "And the strangest thing is," Nina continued, "is it's everything just that of a Gundam."  
"A Gundam?!?" Kou thought there were only two Gundam at the moment, his and the stolen by Anavel Gato. "What was in it?"  
"Not a what, Kou," Mora corrected. "Who."  
"You mean the pilot was still in the cockpit?"  
Nina nodded. "Hai. She was pretty hurt, but she's stablized now in the medical ward."  
Keith's eyes widened. "The pilot was a girl?"  
Mora's eyes narrowed slightly. "And what's wrong with that?"  
"Nothing Mora." I'm just...."  
Kou sighed as he blocked out Keith and Mora's arguement. Turning to Nina, he asked, "Is she a Zeon solider?"  
Nina sighed and shook her head. "That's the strange thing. She was wearing a uniform, but it wasn't for either Zeon or the Earth Federation. It's like she appeared out of nowhere."  
Kou was quiet for a moment. This whole senareo was strange. If this mysterious girl wasn't part of the Federation or Zeon, then was she a ally or a enemy? "Would it be alright if I go see her?" he finally spoke.  
"Sure, I'm not sure how much longer she'll be out though," Nina replied. She patted Kou on the arm and smiled. "Maybe seeing your cute face when she wakes up will keep her calm." She giggled and pinched his cheek.  
Kou rolled his eyes at the woman that was like a sister to her. "Yeah yeah. I'm going to go now. See if you can get Mora from ripping Keith's head off." Taking the elevator down from his Gundam's cockpit, he left the hanger and headed towards the medical ward.  
As he walked towards the medical ward, Kou was worried. 'What if she IS a Zeon pilot, but she's wearing a different uniform to throw us off?' Kou shook his head. 'There's no use jumping to conclusions. I'll find out soon enough.' He stopped in front of the medical ward and said to the solider who was guarding the door, "Miss Purpleton said it was alright for me to go in."  
"Of course Lieutenant Uraki." The officer opened the door and closed it after Kou walked in.  
Kou blinked as he looked at the girl in the bed before him. She was still sleeping, her sun-touched blonde hair surrounding her angelic looking face. 'She's beautiful....' Kou thought to himself as he sat in a chair that was next to the bed. Kou continued to look at the girl thoughtfully. "Who are you?" he asked softly, resting his chin in his hand. "And where did you come from?"  
  
He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing Kou remembered was a loud scream. His eyes snapped open and jerked back, making him fall backwards in the chair and hit his head on the floor. "SHIT!"  
"Oh god! Are you alright?" Kou felt someone help him up, and his breath caught in his throat when he looked into the mystery girl's bright blue eyes.  
The girl continued to look at him worriedly. "Are you hurt? I'm really sorry for startling you like that, but when I woke up and found myself in this place and not in my mobile suit, I got scared." She waved her hand in front of Kou's face, and he finally blinked. "Do I need to find a doctor?"  
"Kou, what's going on?!?"  
"Lieutenant Uraki, is everything alright?"  
Kou looked behind him to see the officer from earlier, and a very worried looking Nina. "I'm fine, Nina," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "I just fell backwards and hit my head." He looked back at the girl. "Our guest is awake though."  
The girl blinked as she looked around. "Where am I anyway? This doesn't look like any Preventer ship I've ever seen."  
'Preventer?' Nina thought to herself, perplexed, before looking at the solider. "You can go back to your post. We'll be fine."  
"Yes Miss Purpleton." He saluted to Kou before leaving, closing the door behind him.  
Nina went over to the two on the floor and kneld down. "I don't know what a Preventer is, but you're on the Federation Spaceship Albion."  
"Federation?"  
"Yes, the Earth Federation. Are you a Zeon solider?"  
"I've never heard of Zeon, let alone the Earth Federation." The girl was begining to look very upset. "How long was I out? What year is this?"  
Kou looked at Nina before looking back at the girl. "It's the year Universal Century 0083."  
"WHAT?!?" The girl jumped up, totally freaked out. "That can't be right!"  
Kou got up also. "What do you mean, not right? What year do you think is is?"  
"After Colony 218." She looked at Kou, her blue eye holding a scared look. "Where the hell am I?"  
"I'm not sure how to answer that." Kou walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "But don't worry, we'll find out where you came from, and hopefully get you home."  
The girl stared at Kou. "Ari.... arigato." She gave him a small smile.  
"Excuse me Lieutenant Uraki, Miss Purpleton." Everyone looked at the nurse who just walked in. "Since our patient has woken up, I need to get some information from her, like name, age, bloodtype. Just basic stuff like that."  
Kou nodded and looked back at the girl. "How about we start with your name?"  
The girl was quiet for a moment, debating if she could trust these people or not. "My name is Mandy Winner," she finally said.  
  
Cecily: So how did you all like the first chapter? If you know who Mandy is, great! If not, she is the Quatre's daughter in my Gundam Wing fic, "The Begining of a New Era". (sings happily)  
Kou: (looks at Mandy) Is she always like this?  
Mandy: (sighs) This is just a good day.  
Cecily: Email me at kasey_sanada@hotmail.com or send a review and tell me what you think! See you next chapter minna-chan!!  
  
Chapter completed July 26, 2002 


End file.
